


Vodka

by Yulaty



Series: The Dislocated Room [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), The Two Faces of January (2014)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty





	Vodka

กลิ่นแอลกอฮอล์เคล้ากับกลิ่นเลือดคละคลุ้งห้องไปหมด แถมยังมีควันสีเทาลอยฟุ้ง ไม่ต้องมองก็รู้ว่ามันพรั่งพรูออกมาจากริมฝีปากของคนที่อยู่ร่วมห้องกัน

ไรดัลนอนนิ่ง แต่ถ้าจะอธิบายให้ถูกต้องตามสถานการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นจริงแล้วคงต้องบอกว่า เขาขยับตัวไม่ได้สักเซนติเมตรเดียว ร้าวรานไปหมดทั่วทั้งร่าง โชคยังดีที่อีกฝ่ายยังมีเมตตาพอจะหยิบเอาผ้านวมมาห่มคลุมไว้ให้ ไม่อย่างนั้นเขาคงยิ่งปวดแสบกับบาดแผลบนร่างกายมากไปกว่านี้อีก

ขณะนึกเรียบเรียงสิ่งที่เกิดขึ้นอยู่นั้นเอง พลันสายตาก็เหลือบไปเห็นขวดว่างเปล่าของวอดก้ายี่ห้อโปรดวางเคียงกันกับแจ็กเก็ตตัวโปรดของคนอายุน้อยกว่าที่เมื่อสังเกตดูดี ๆ ก็เห็นว่ามันเปื้อนของเหลวสีเข้มเหมือนไวน์แต่ไม่ใช่และมีร่องรอยคล้ายถูกมีดตวัดผ่านหลายจุดทีเดียว นี่เองที่มาของกลิ่นฉุนจมูกพวกนั้น...

เขาหลุดครางแผ่ว ๆ เมื่อพยายามขยับตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง และเสียงนั่นก็ดึงความสนใจของใครอีกคน ร่างสูงโปร่งก้าวเท้าอย่างมั่นคงตรงมาหยุดที่ข้างเตียง ย่อตัวลงให้ใบหน้าอยู่ระดับเดียวกัน สายตาดูสับสน ไรดัลฝืนขยับอีกหน่อย เอื้อมมือไปแตะแก้มอุ่น ไคโลหลับตา เอียงศีรษะตามสัมผัส “เจ็บตรงไหนไหม”

“ทั้งตัวเลย”

“แต่ไม่มีแผลลึกมาก ไม่ต้องเย็บ ล้างแผลให้หมดแล้ว” แตะริมฝีปากบนข้อมือแล้วก็ลืมตาขึ้นมอง มีความรู้สึกผิดฉายชัดอยู่บนลูกแก้วสีน้ำตาลเข้มคู่นั้น ไรดัลจ้องมัน “ต้องดีใจใช่ไหม” เสียงแหบแห้งหัวเราะฝืด “ทีนี้บอกได้หรือยังว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น”

คำถามนั้นถูกปฏิเสธด้วยการส่ายศีรษะน้อย ๆ ชายหนุ่มถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ ชักมือกลับแล้วพลิกตัวหันไปอีกทาง เห็นอย่างนั้นแล้วไคโลก็ลุกขึ้นเดินไปนั่งบนเตียงอีกฝั่งเพื่อเผชิญหน้า “ขอโทษ”

“ไม่ต้องหรอก แต่ไหนแต่ไรก็เป็นแค่ที่ระบายอยู่แล้วนี่”

“...นายไม่ใช่”

“คำพูดกับการกระทำไม่ได้ไปด้วยกันเลยนะไคโล”

 

การดึงตัวขึ้นมากอดแบบนี้จะทำให้อีกฝ่ายเจ็บ เขารู้แต่ก็ยังทำ ไคโลกอดรัดร่างเล็กแน่น ลูบเส้นผมชื้นอย่างเบามือพร้อมกับพึมพำคำขอโทษซ้ำ ๆ เหมือนทุกครั้งก่อนหน้า ยังจะได้ผลอยู่ไหม ไรดัลจะยังคิดให้อภัยกันได้หรือเปล่า เขาไม่รู้เลย

 

“ฉันชอบวอดก้า” คนในอ้อมแขนเขาโพล่งขึ้นไม่มีปี่มีขลุ่ยแล้วก็ว่าต่อทันทีโดยไม่รีรอการตอบรับ “แต่ตอนนี้ฉันเอียนมันชะมัด ความผิดนายนะเรื่องนี้” ยกมือขึ้นตีแขนด้วยแรงที่ไม่มากเท่าไรนัก ตามด้วยกัดไหล่ทิ้งรอยฟันเอาไว้ ไคโลนั่งนิ่ง ยอมให้ไรดัลได้เอาคืนเล็ก ๆ น้อย ๆ จนเมื่อพอใจแล้วฝ่ายนั้นก็เม้มปากเล็กน้อย ดวงตาคู่หวานส่งนัยยะบางอย่าง

“หาอย่างอื่นมาให้ใช้เมาแทนทีสิ”


End file.
